Scars to Remember
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: After many years of constant bullying and taunting, Ty starts to cut himself. When he meets a girl who deals with the same issue, will she be able to stop him before it's too late? Collab with Hawkfire53.
1. Chapter 1

**We came up with this idea a little while ago. Hawk knew a girl who went to her school who was bullied. The girl eventually committed suicide because of her bullying. Hawk and I decided to write this for awareness towards bullying.**

**So... away from really depressing, sad notes... here it is! The first chapter to _Scars to Remember_. This is co-written by me and Hawkfire53! Go check out her stories if you haven't already! They're awesome!**

Ty POV

Every day was the same. Every day I got bullied just for being different. I did nothing bad to them. I didn't steal their girlfriends… or beat them in fights… or cheat off their homework… I was just me.

School politics were a big thing where I lived. There were the populars, including Mitch and his gang, followed by Preston and his gang. After that came the normal kids who didn't get harassed constantly. Finally, the outcasts. I was considered an outcast.

I wore what normal kids would wear: a white T-shirt, grey jeans, worn out black sneakers. The only thing that made me different… unique… were the headphones. I rarely listened to music in them, and because of that… Mitch teased me. Not only teased me… they did the worst things. Obviously there were other things that made me different, but I had yet to figure that out.

The day came where everything would change.

I usually sat by myself on a bench inside of the school during lunchtimes. Sometimes I hung out with Bodil, another outcast, but he laughed too much for Mitch not to notice us. So, I tried to avoid Bodil as much as I could.

That day I actually played music. I tried to get everything out of my head so I could study for an upcoming test in one of my classes. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted four pairs of shoes: one of them being the red converse I feared. Mitch's signature shoes. Rumor had it that the red signified the blood of the kids he bullied. I gulped.

"Dweeb…" Mitch begun, coming closer to my bench, which was abandoned besides for myself, "What you looking at?"

"Uh… math…" I mumbled.

"Math, eh?" Nooch, Mitch's second in command, asked. He was the quarterback of the school's football, so he always wore his football uniform to scare the outcasts, and some normal kids.

"Speaking of math… I think we should study for that…" Jerome, Mitch's best friend, suggested. I could tell he didn't like to bully, but was forced into it otherwise.

"Nah. I bet I'll fail it anyways," Ian commented. Ian was the muscle of the group. He was also the captain of the wrestling team, so that made it worse for me and the other outcasts.

Ian threw the math book off of my lap and picked me up onto my feet. I watched the book soar and fall near the door of a classroom. Praying that a teacher would notice, I quickly realized that no one would help. Nobody ever helped.

"How do you like that?!" I heard Nooch scream, slamming me into a nearby locker, "We all know that you're such a loser. Why are you even at this school?!"

"Chill off Nooch…" Mitch calmly reassured his friend, "We can solve this problem. He doesn't _have_ to come to this school…"

"What… what are you gonna do…?" I stuttered, glancing away from the bullies who tortured me every day.

Nooch chuckled, "Nothing that won't hurt you."

"Again…" Mitch stopped his friend, "Don't ruin my lines." Nooch growled and backed away, letting Mitch take the lead.

The leader continued, "Boys…" He glared over towards his backup, "Take him… to the toilets…"

"No!" I yelled, "Please! What did I do wrong?!"

"Everything!" Nooch shouted as he grabbed my arm. Jerome took the other arm.

"Stop!" I begged, attempting to pull myself away, "Please! Stop!"

"Sorry," Ian laughed, "Can't do."

"Help! Someone!" Mitch suddenly kicked me in the leg, causing me to become dead silent.

Mitch took off my headphones and tossed them to the floor. He leaned in closer, "No one's gonna help. I rule the school, and whoever gets in my way is _garbage_. You should know that."

I sniffled and glanced up at Mitch, who smirked at my pain.

_Later that day_

I stalked downstairs into the kitchen. My hair was slicked back, soaking wet from the shower I just took. I had brushed his teeth several times, but the taste would never leave. School was terrible… why toilets? It was the worst punishment anyone could have, especially in the men's room. My parents weren't home yet, so I cooked himself dinner. A plate of steak and little slices of cabbage… my personal favorite.

Climbing up the stairs, I almost dropped the plate, but my stumble was reassured by correcting my misstep. I entered my room and walked over to the desk where I read the comments on my latest upload, as I always did. They ranged from simple… "Great!" to harsh… "You suck." The comments saying I sucked didn't bother me much, but one I saw did. Dreadfully bothered.

A user by the name of _TBNRFrags_ had commented on the video. Of course it was him. The _him_ referred to Preston, another bully from school who I mentioned earlier. The certain comment said things like "You obviously don't care about your videos, you don't give pride you dweeb." And... "Go slit your throat, it's not like it would make a difference." I dwindled the tip of the steak knife on my dinner plate. I had enough. Who would care if I left? Exactly. No one.

Quick as a flash, I shoved the knife through my left hand, into the oak desk below. I gaped my mouth in a silent wail, watching as blood pooled out of my hand. Grinding my teeth together to suppress the pain, I pulled the sharp knife out of my flesh. I instantly ran to the bathroom inside of my bedroom, cleaning up the wound under the cool water, and rubbed my hand along a white towel. Of course I didn't realize it was white until after I drowned it in red blood. I leapt down the stairs and opened the door to the front porch, throwing the towel in a trash bin on the street.

Someone ran into me. Looking up, I noticed two individuals… a boy and a girl… more like teens. The boy was a bit shorter than me, wearing just a T-shirt and jeans and the girl was stunning. She had pretty, light brown hair mixed in with red strands and deep grey eyes with streaks of sky blue. Her pale skin and make-up topped it off.

"Good afternoon," the boy said, reaching out a hand.

"Hi," I simply replied before trying to push past Jason. My hand still screamed with pain.

The man blocked me, "My name's Jason, this is my sis Melanie."

"Cool." I faked a smile. Again, I tried to push past, but again I failed.

"What you got there?" Melanie finally spoke up, but her voice was quiet, very shy. I cautiously shrugged, trying not to make a big deal. "Why is it bloody?" Her voice turned from shy to panicked within a matter of seconds.

"No reason." I attempted to stray from her eyes.

"Come on man, what's wrong?" Jason questioned, before stripping the towel from the trash bin, revealing my wounded hand. A nervous squeal escaped from Melanie and she grabbed my hand, staring at it.

"I know what this is…" she whispered. Then she looked up, with meaning in her eyes. "Why did you cut yourself?"

**Oh... cliffie much?**

**Each chapter I'm gonna ask a few questions for you guys to answer! Here they are:**

**1. What do you think of the story so far?**

**2. What do you think about Mitch being a bully?**

**3. Do you think Melanie and Jason have a secret? If so, what do you think is their secret?**

**4. Are there any other Youtubers you would like to be in this story?**

**Peace out, rayminers. See ya on the flip side!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's been a little longer than I expected for this to update, but it's here! Hawk is posting it on her side too so give it some credz! Chapter 2! More drama, and more action!**

Ty POV

I cautiously backed away from the siblings in pure shock. My eyes were stretched wide in terror. I shook my head and withdrew slowly, as if the maneuver would help me escape the situation. This girl… why would she ask? It was none of her business! She had no idea what I been through!

"Like you would understand! Look at you! You're little miss perfect, never bullied, always on top, spoiled even! You always get what you want, no one can say no to you!" I screamed, angry. There was some emotion I felt that was unexplainable.

"You don't know me at all! Oh yeah… and you're _so_ wrong," Melanie hissed, her eyes fixed on mine. Her old, sympathetic look was replaced by cold fury, which soon glazed over in sadness. Girls could be so _weird_.

I slumped down in the corner I had managed to back into. All of the sudden, small wet tears started to stream down Melanie's face. In all of this commotion, someone had gone missing. Jason.

I spied Jason running down the street in a panic. Banging my head against the wall, I guessed he had been scared of what I would do to his sister. The bloody white towel lied where he stood a moment before.

Standing up and stretching out my back, I eventually took narrow steps towards the teenager, got onto my knees next to her, and wrapped my arms around the girl in a sympathetic hug. Soon enough, I had tears on my face. She glanced at me and wrapped her arms around me as well.

That's when I saw them. The shoes. Those demonic red shoes. Glancing up from Melanie's shirt, I quickly realized Mitch and his gang were close on my tail. They followed like a pack of starving wolves.

I watched my new acquaintance and questioned her in a hurried tone, "Do you trust me?"

Melanie only nodded, seeming petrified. I nodded and grasped her wrist. We both leapt up from the pavement, running toward my house. Once we both entered, I slammed the door shut behind me.

"That was a close call," I whispered to myself. Melanie didn't seem to notice. Her attention focused on finding out the identities of the boys. She peered out the blinds of a window.

"Who were they?" Melanie asked, her eyes huge.

"Bullies, they sorta caused this…" I grumbled, holding up my hand. "We have to steer clear of them, but at school… we can't. We just have to endure the pain… Stick with me and you'll be okay," I promised, forcing a fake smile.

"Okay…" She instantly glanced outside again, "Where did Jason go?!"

I shrugged, "No clue. I'm sorry about earlier though. I didn't know…"

"You don't know. Would you like me to explain?"

I glanced down, unsure, "Only if you want to."

She sighed, "I was bullied at my old school. They picked on me for these red streaks in my hair… the choice of clothes I wore… the music I listened to… the videos on Youtube I watched. All because I was different."

"Why did you think I was cutting?"

"_I_ have. Because of those _girls_," she groaned.

"Your bullies?"

Melanie nodded, "It drove me to the point of insanity. I couldn't handle it anymore…"

I bit my lip and interrupted her mid-sentence, "I'm sorry."

We remained quiet for a few seconds.

"I gotta go," she told me, patting my shoulder. I took a look into her eyes until she opened the back door again and walked out. Closing the door behind her, I created an almost microscopic smile… the only time I'd _really_ smiled in a long time.

Melanie POV

After the interesting first day in town, I had gotten to know Ty a bit more. I found his phone number from one of Jason's classmates, Bodil, and texted him later that night.

We talked about stuff until about two in the morning, when he finally had to go to sleep. I agreed, and spent the night actually sleeping. Unlike the past two years of my life, that was the first night I had gotten real sleep. I suppose Ty was sort of my… savior in a way.

The first day at school was a blur. Introductions to classes, and meeting teachers and staff. I met with a counselor who explained to me about bullying and to tell someone if I was. Throughout the whole meeting, I glanced around the room and checked out the cliche high school graduation photos hanging on the walls. Next to those hung the counselor's personal pictures of her family and friends. I sighed, wishing that those pictures were my life.

"Miss?" the counselor asked. After a few moments, I realized she was talking to me and I snapped out of whatever I was doing to turn to her.

"Yeah?"

"It's lunchtime now."

I stood up, grabbing my backpack, "Okay."

"Can you tell your brother to see me as well?"

"Sure." I raced out the door and knocked into someone. Glancing up, I found myself in the arms of someone vaguely familiar. I knew him from somewhere…

"Hi there," he begun with a smile, "Need any help?"

**Here's the questions for this chapter:**

**1. What do you think is the real reason why Jason ran?**

**2. ****Who do you think is the boy that Melanie ran into?**

**3. How do you stand up for bullying?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter is finally up! Hawk went on a temporary hiatus, but now she's back! We'll hopefully be getting more chapters out quicker... I don't know... We'll see.**

Melanie POV

_I raced out the door and knocked into someone. Glancing up, I found myself in the arms of someone vaguely familiar. I knew him from somewhere…_

_"Hi there," he begun with a smile, "Need any help?"_

"I think I'm good," I told the boy. He smiled and his eyes glinted brown with hints of hazelnut… I couldn't be interested in this type of guy… I wasn't that type of girl…

"I'm Mitch," he introduced himself to me, "And you are?"

"Melanie." I sighed and attempted to walk away, but Mitch pulled onto my fragile hand. My head spun to turn towards him again and I spotted a blush of red appear on his cheeks.

"Please let me know if you need any help. I heard that you're new to the school and I wish the best of luck. I will make a promise that you won't get hurt while you're here."

I titled my head, "What about the others?"

"Others?"

"Ty? My brother?"

Mitch seemed confused, "Who's your brother?"

"Jason. The one who always wears the headphones."

"I'll remind my group to stay away from him."

"How about Ty? What about him?"

"Let's just say… nothing will change," Mitch grinned.

"But… I…" I couldn't finish my sentence due to the fact that Mitch had let go of my hand and walked away. I paused and stood in front of the counselor's office, watching Mitch take off, most likely to the cafeteria or football field. Groaning, I took cautious strolls down the halls of the school, trying to figure out where my next classes were.

Then that's when I realized something. My whole body stopped. I had noticed Mitch was wearing red shoes. The same red shoes as when Ty and I were crying in the street. When Ty pulled me inside of his house, telling me that they were his bullies. Mitch was Ty's bully. I didn't want to think that I may have had romantic feelings for not just Ty, my only possible friend, but Mitch, the bully, as well.

Ty's POV

I wearily walked down the narrow corridors of the school, my head low. This seemed to be my usual posture, needing to keep my direct eyesight from the people that ruined my life, day by day. My injured hand was tucked away in the pocket of my jacket, I didn't want anyone to notice the embarrassing mark I had made.

I stopped abruptly as someone shoved me with a single, cold hand. I grumbled to myself when I heard the eruption of laughter coming from the one and only Bodil. My shadow, who always thought we were friends, was bugging me, again. "What's the big idea!" I hissed at the foreign-exchange. His laughter immediately cut off. Just as I had expected to happen, he walked away. I knew what he was trying to do, and I was no fool. He wanted to make himself look like one of the bullies. To scare me in front of everyone.

All across the halls as I walked to my World History class, people gave me strange looks. It was the usual treatment I received. After all, I was the weird emo kid lurking around. I walked into the class, hands still in my pockets, and sat in the back corner of the classroom. From the front row, Mitch, my bully, was giving me a thoughtful look. Here goes another sucky afternoon. It's just a matter of time before I found out what he was planning to do.

I sat through yet another one of the boring lectures, and once again, instead of listening I turned to doodling in my notebook. My thoughts were ripped away from me when I heard my teacher snap, "Ty, would you like to explain what the lesson was about?" 'Shoot.' I thought, my guts sinking within me. I yearned for an excuse, but I found none. Here goes nothing.

"Sir, you simply explained what the economy was like in Vietnam during the war." I gulped, wondering if I was right. Instantly, I knew I was wrong, the laughter in the classroom came up and Mitch raised his hand. He was going to embarrass me.

"Yes Mitch?" The teacher called, sighing.

"Actually," He began, giving me a look of laughter, "You were just talking about when the Great Depression was around."

"And right you are." The teacher stated, quickly waving his hand flippantly as the bell rang. "Dismissed."

I raced through the hallway, trying to get away from Mitch and his gang who were right behind me, hot in pursuit. I let out a choking noise as Ian gripped my hoodie and yanked me back. 'Great.' Was all that ran through my head as I thought of what was to come.

**Question Time!**

**1. Do you think Melanie really "likes" Mitch?**

**2. What was up with Bodil?**

**3. Why do bullies target certain people instead of others?**


End file.
